Lucky 13
by LaSirenaSurf
Summary: A story depicting the the first few years of Beyond Birthday's teens. His first kiss, his first kill, and his first meeting with L. Contains cursing and OC. BBXOC. My first fanfic ever. Constructive criticism welcome. No flames, please. Fire scares me.
1. Chapter 1

It had been going on for days. The Wammy's House was buzzing with excitement. The orphanage's most distinguished alumni, L, was paying the school a visit. The students all hoped that they were finally going to meet the mysterious detective. Unfortunately, the most L could do for the eager students was a Q&A session done through a computer. However, L himself would be in the county town of Winchester, England but only for a few hours. L was concerned with how crime rates might increase in his absence. With a Q&A session, L hoped he could satisfy the inquisitive, young minds and work on cases at the same time from his room at the Lainston House Hotel. In fact, there were only two people that L needed to see: Quillsh Wammy and 12yr. old Aleksis Balanchine, otherwise known as A.

Aleksis came to Wammy's House at the age 7. Up until then, he had been raised in a Russian orphanage after both his parent's untimely deaths. His unusually high I.Q. made him a prime candidate for Wammy's House. Aleksis' arrival to the orphanage happened on a crisp autumn night. That same night another gifted child had arrived from an orphanage in the United States. This child was a boy the same age as Aleksis. The boy's name was Bryan Loki, otherwise known as B. Bryan didn't like his Christian name, though he had looked up the meaning and found out that Bryan meant "strong" and his family name was Norse for "god of destruction." It's not that he hated the name completely; he just felt that it failed to describe him completely. B agreed that "strong" did depict him when it came to his brainpower, and he knew that as he grew older he would become stronger. The "god of destruction" part. Though it did sound pretty cool to him, he was no "god of destruction." B saw himself as a "god who saw destruction before it happened." He had been able to see the date of both his parent's destructions since birth. B had inherited an otherworldly power that allowed him to see any person's death date, their date of destruction. But he couldn't see his-a trade-off. In the end, the name his parents had given him didn't cut it. As far as he was concerned, Bryan Loki had rotted in the ground with his parents. This is why he had settled on a name that truly described him-Beyond Birthday. No more B.L. It was B.B. B had replaced L. In the future, as we all know, it would not be that easy.

Presently, as the students at Wammy's House went about their daily activities, Beyond Birthday relaxed with a copy of _A Clockwork Orange_ near a second-story window that overlooked the front part of the school. The sun was setting and taking away the warm, sleepy glow that had irritated B to the point where he wished he could see the sun's death date. He was quick to draw the heavy blinds, casting out the light of day. Beyond Birthday always preferred the night. You could do anything at night, and the darkness would bury it well.

"Hello, B," said a smiling young boy in a Russian accent. It was Aleksis Balanchine. In their first days acquaintanceship, Beyond Birthday had made it clear that he despised being called by his old name. But Aleksis had no idea that Beyond Birthday existed, let alone shinigami eyes.

"Al," B responded, his eyes fixed on the misdeeds of Alex DeLarge and his droogs. Beyond Birthday would've called Aleksis Al whether he liked it or not.

"As usual…engrossed in your dark, little world," Aleksis teased. He walked over to where B sat, but not before tripping over his large, pre-teen feet. B estimated that it was probably the twelfth time he had tripped that day.

"You'd better be careful. You don't want to trip right through this window and splatter yourself in front of some of the wee ones." B then turned to Aleksis and flashed him a creepy grin. But Aleksis was unfazed by this morbid thought. He had gotten used to them.

"If that were to happen, you'd probably dance upon my grave. You'd be the top student," said Aleksis as he took a seat next to B.

B lifted his head from his book. "That's right," B said with a smile. His black eyes then drifted to the top of Aleksis' head. His stare was intense and uncomfortable. The smile on his face grew monstrously larger.

"Smiles are supposed to be nice. You just look like a fiend."

"Thank-you," B said as he returned to his reading.

"And I've told you a hundred times before that I hate when you do that weird…staring …thing."Aleksis just shook his head at B.

"Maybe I'm jealous of your pretty boy hair."

Aleksis gave B a dirty look and said, "Fucking idiot." He then gave B's arm a sharp jab.

"Do that again and I'll hack your head off," B said calmly. "Then I'll scalp you and turn that into a wig."

"Cursing makes one sound unintelligent and scalping is not tolerated at this school." The voice belonged to the orphanage's head master, Quillsh Wammy.

Both boys looked up at their elder. Aleksis' eyes met his kindly gaze, but B gaped at the empty space above Quillsh Wammy's head. This is something B had done for everyone he had met at Wammy's.

"This is not acceptable behavior for top students to exhibit," the grey-haired man gently scolded.

"I'm sorry, sir," Aleksis said, crestfallen. Aleksis hated disappointing people he respected.

B didn't apologize. Instead, he lifted himself of the floor. He didn't like being talked down to, in any context. It was then that B noticed there was someone standing, or rather hiding behind the head master. He tilted his head to the side to see who it was. It appeared to be a girl. B pointed his finger in her direction and asked, "Who's she?"

"This is S," Quillsh Wammy said as he stepped aside to reveal the young girl. The elderly head master had gotten used to addressing all of the students by their first initial. "She just arrived to Wammy's House."

"Hello, S," Aleksis said, extending his hand. "My name is Al-uh…A. My name is A. I'm very pleased to meet you. Oh, and I'd like to apologize for how we were behaving earlier. If you heard any of it, I'm sorry if we offended you."

"Hello. I'm pleased to meet you, too. Don't worry I wasn't offended." S smiled brightly and shook hands with Aleksis. She then turned her attention to B and extended her hand.

"Hi," he said flatly. Normally, B wouldn't have shaken hands, but the presence of the head master prompted otherwise. His left hand awkwardly took her right hand and jerked it up and down. It looked like he was trying to karate chop an invisible adversary. S had to pull her hand away to prevent it from being torn off.

"Now that you two have been introduced, I would like to ask you to show S around the school." Quillsh Wammy's request was directed toward B-much to his dismay. There was a brief look of repulse on S' face.

"Uh-huhn," B mumbled. He was compliant on the outside, but on the inside he fuming.

"Thank-you, B," the elder gentleman said.

"A," Quillsh Wammy started, "I need to have a very important word with you. Please come to my office. Children, I bid the rest of you goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir…and thank-you," S said. "There's no telling where I'd be if you hadn't taken me in."

"I accept your gratitude, but it is not mandatory. It has become my life's work to help exceptional students like you. You will be safe here, S. But above all else, you will be happy." With that said Quillsh Wammy smiled warmly and departed from the group of students.

Aleksis stood silently for a few moments. He was debating whether it was safe to leave a new student alone with B. "Well," he finally managed, "it was nice to meet you, S." His sense of duty to Quillsh Wammy won in the end.

"The pleasure was all mine," S beamed.

Aleksis shook his head in agreement and then turned to look at B, his eyes narrowed. "Be nice," he said.

B's rage was powered to the nth degree. To him, it was apparent that he was on baby- sitting duty. Even so, he managed to pull off one of his unnaturally cheerful smiles and said, "I'll be a perfect gentleman."

Not at all convinced, Aleksis reluctantly left S with B. It felt like he was entrusting the care of a lamb to a wolf. The fake and disturbing smile was frozen on B's face as he looked after Aleksis. _Aleksis_, he thought, _the favored son of The Wammy's House...first and number one in everything!_ The heat of his anger began to thaw the rigid grin, and it began to tremble at the corners. It was then that he remembered the girl. He looked all about him. She was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell did that nymphet run off to?" He wasn't worried about her. He just didn't want to have to sit through a lecture on politeness and responsibility. Two things he wasn't worried about either. Unwillingly, he set off to look for S.

He headed down the hall and turned a corner. At the same time, there was another student rounding the corner.

"Oh my God!" S cried out. She stopped a few steps short of colliding with B.

"Close," B remarked.

S rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "I was hoping I'd lost you."

"You only went down the hall," B countered as he followed after her.

"I didn't think you'd bother looking for me."

"You'll get lost in so a massive place. Then I'm going to have to suffer through a lecture. Frankly, I'd rather not. I'd rather fulfill my obligation…as unpleasant as it is." Without warning, he brusquely reached out and grabbed S' arm. B began to drag her along, but she firmly stood her ground.

"Unhand me!" S angrily broke free of B's grasp. "One of the nicer students I ran into already provided me with a map. Your help is unnecessary. Your presence is…irritating. Goodnight!" She glared at him with her steely, grey eyes and stormed off.

"Brrrrr," B said, shivering. "You sho aw scawy!" His fear was obviously fake which only served to earn more of S' contempt. He continued to follow her.

"Get...lost," she said, pronouncing each syllable clearly to make her sentiments known.

"I lost myself a long time ago," was B's reply. _Pissing her off is plenty fun_, he thought, mischievously.

"It's really hard to believe that your friends with a nice boy like A," S observed.

"Uhm, I wouldn't say we're friends. More like acquaintances. We both arrived here the same night and there was no one else to talk to. He's almost my intellectual equal…_despite his clumsiness_." B laughed to himself at this well-established fact.

"You sound more like rivals than anything else."

"That's a better way to put, yes. I like to keep my friends close and my enemies closer."

"By the look of it, it's just enemies in your case then."

"I guess that would make you my enemy, too."

"I guess it does."

"You'd better be careful," B warned.

S laughed and asked, "You're actually trying to intimidate me? You're pasty and skinny…not threatening at all."

B glanced at the top of S' raven-haired head. The crimson numbers read out the day S would take her final breath. He frowned when he saw the promise of a long life floating above the girl. _Well_, he thought, trying to make himself feel better, _a long life doesn't have to be happy. Hopefully she becomes a paraplegic or…never gets married._

"I can see yours, too," S said abruptly. She saw a shadow of shock swoop across B's face for a split second. "What's more…I know how you're going to die, Bryan Loki."

_What the…? DAMNED BITCH! SHE CAN SEE MY DEATH DATE AND…I can't! There's no way in hell she knows how I'm going to die! SHE HAS TO BE LYING! GOD I WANT TO KILL HER! _The awesome power of the shinigami eyes was the one thing that separated B from the rest of humanity. He liked it that way. But now this girl…with just a few words…had taken away everything that made him powerful. She was on his level. Maybe even a little beyond. Either way, B had reached his boiling point. He violently pushed Suloch against a wall with both arms. "LISTEN, BITCH!" he hissed. "DON'T YOU EVER FUCK AROUND WITH ME! I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO KILL YOU, BUT I'LL MAKE IT SO YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

"You're hurting me," S whimpered. "P-Please let me go." Her light-colored eyes shone with fear.

"Disgusting," B sneered. "I hate weakness." He relented, however, and loosened his vice-like grip on S' thin arms.

"Weakness, huh?" S then kneed B in the gut and watched as he fell over in pain. Her display of helplessness was just that.

"You…you…" B struggled to catch his breath. S rolled him over onto his stomach. She dug her hand into his thick, black hair and yanked his head up.

"Now, you listen to me, bitch!" she said in a malicious whisper. "If you fuck around with me, I'll come for you…like a thief in the night!" She let him go and walked away smiling.

B rolled onto his back, cursing the girl who had temporarily emasculated him. He damned the dark-skinned, Indian girl by the name of Suloch Mistry.

If B was a wolf, then Suloch was no lamb. Far from it. She was a Bengal tiger!

Was he strong enough to frame her fearful symmetry?

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: First of all, I'd like to thank those of you who've read this story! To those who haven't, I've put an evil hex on you;)jk Anyway, this chapter is somewhat shorter than the last, and I'm sorry for it. I've been suffering from writer's block and headaches Ok, that's enough from me. Enjoy!

Beyond Birthday tossed and turned in his bed. He had always been restless, but the fact that he was on the verge of his teens made him even more so. The urge to creep about Winchester, creep about and never come back was beguiling. There was really nothing that kept him bound to Wammy's. He didn't have a mentor to look up to like Aleksis did. He didn't have any friends, just enemies. He lacked a purpose. He was a brilliant child with zero drive. And he was outrageously deviant. B believed that the only reason he was tolerated at Wammy's was because he was a danger to the world. His being a threat to others was the only reason that his previous orphanage had given him up. Unfortunately, or fortunately as B saw it, he happened to be at the right place and time whenever an orphan or staff member shuffled off this mortal coil. Everyone began to see B as the wraithlike shadow that precedes death. Now, it's difficult to say how much of an active role a young B played in the deaths he witnessed. It's anyone's guess, really. What's for sure is that one day a grey-haired man came to administer a test to the entire orphanage. Only one child was singled out and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when this devil child was exorcised from the orphanage. But B felt that the time had come for him to exorcise himself from this orphanage.

"What would be a good day to leave, hmmm?" B mused as he folded his arms beneath his head. "I guess after the thirteenth of next month is good. I can't go through my teens in this place. It'll be torture. Yeah! Okay! The thirteenth it is!" He let out a laugh of pure joy and malice. But his malicious joy was short-lived when the she-devil slithered into his brain. "Su-loch Mis-try. Fucking Suloch Mistry." He had to laugh at the perverted context of that last sentence. B got off his bed and began to pace his room. The light of the moon crawled in through the gothic-style window of B's room like a phantom. "I'm just glad that no one else was around to see me get beat…and by a girl!" B said aloud. "It's also good that no teacher got in the way. That encounter…though completely humiliating…served to assess Suloch's physical level. Overall, she's pretty strong and sharp, too. I'll just have to be a hundred times stronger and sharper, then."B stopped walking when he remembered the other part of Suloch that made her a force to be reckoned with, the shinigami eyes.

"_I can see yours, too," _He remembered her saying_. "What's more…I know how you're going to die, Bryan Loki."_ The memory of those words made his blood boil. Without thinking, he smashed his fist against the wall until his knuckles were pink with blood. He stopped after a few minutes and pulled at his hair. Doing so only served to remind him of when she had done the same to him. _"If you fuck around with me, I'll come for you…like a thief in the night!"_ He sat back down on his bed, completely ignorant of the pain pulsating through his hand. "She's cunning," he seethed, "She looks sweet and innocent but that's just a front! DAMN HER AND… DAMN ME! I should've been cunning! I should've put on my fakest smile and won her trust! She may know far more than I do about shinigami eyes! I _need_ to get some information on her, or at the very least find out what her kryptonite is." Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. "The administrative offices!" B exclaimed. "They have records on everybody!" The idea made his lips curl up into a demon-like grimace. His eyes looked up at the clock on his wall. "Perfecto!" he cried. "In a few more minutes I can make my move."

After what seemed like an insufferable eternity to B, he finally crept out of his room. He nimbly dodged in and out of the shadows, avoiding the detection of the security cameras. Long before, B had made a mental note of all the cameras on the school grounds. He had also paid close attention to the times when the cameras would rotate and film at a different angle. Like an artist, he used the shadows and angles to craft his escape. B quickly moved through the boys' dormitory, crossed the back courtyard, passed the classrooms, and made it to the school's main building. He looked around for any opening. There wasn't any, which meant he would have to use the makeshift key he had brought along_. _Once he had the door open, B cautiously peered in. Everything inside was deathly quiet and partially lit by moonlight. He warily stepped in, mindful of the position of the cameras. B prowled about the different offices until he came upon the one that kept student records. After forcing the lock open with his homemade key, B found himself in a room full of locked filing cabinets. Undaunted, the young sociopath tried to force open his third lock that night. This time, however, third time wasn't the charm. As it turned out, neither was the fourth, fifth, sixth, or twentieth time. He tried other filing cabinets but to no avail. None would open.

"Shit!" he fumed, "what do I do now?" He stopped himself from kicking a filing cabinet out of frustration. His plan had failed; he didn't want to get caught as well. B's dark eyes desperately scanned the room, looking for anything that might salvage his nocturnal mission. He then spotted what he took to be a secretary's desk. There were some papers, manila folders, and pens strewn about. B drew closer to examine the items on the desk. His eyes practically fell out of his head when he saw that one of the manila folders was marked New Students. If the secretary had been present, B would've kissed and thanked them for their lack of filing skills. He quickly began to search the documents for anything on Suloch. B found that each of the papers had a helpful photo accompanying it. "Let's see," B said as he thumbed through the pages. "Yesterday we got a Zhan Shu…two blonde kids…Cristina Mortimer and Mihael Keehl." Slowly, a Cheshire cat smile materialized on B's pallid face when he laid eyes on the last photograph. He had found Suloch Mistry. As B began to read, he found that Suloch was some months younger than him. She was originally from a very impoverished area of central India. Until just recently, Suloch had only been at the Pondur Church Orphan Home from the time she was ten. Her family had abandoned her at a very young age, and she became a street child. She had lived a hard life, but B was untouched. Unlike Suloch, B had grown up with both his parents, but it had been a living hell. No, the word hell didn't describe the house fate had condemned him to. It had been a fate much, MUCH worse than hell. He shook off any memories that might resurface and continued to read. The next part of Suloch's file was her medical record. It read the following:

_Suloch suffers from a strange sickness that causes migraines, blindness and bleeding from the eyes; sometimes it occurs separately but can happen with all three symptoms at the same time. This recurrent malady happens at random intervals and without any forewarning. To date, doctors have not been able to diagnose this sickness. The only thing that alleviates the symptoms is bed rest in a darkened room. Extreme light is to be avoided at all times. _

"So," B muttered, "she gets the headaches, too." Bryan Loki, Beyond Birthday, B, regardless of the name, the boy had always suffered from an occasional migraine. It would start in the back of his eyes and extend to the rest of his head. It sucked, but what else could be expected from being blessed with a power that no human child should naturally possess. Suloch was another story. Her powerful eyes had cost her dearly whereas B had paid nothing. _This information is helpful_, B assured himself. _I'll get more from her. I'm not leaving this place without it. I'll find a way to make her talk._ He looked at her photograph once more before putting her file away. Suloch's grey eyes stared back at him. The expression on her face was both intense and vulnerable. "We'll only have to suffer each other for a few more weeks," B whispered to the picture. He closed the manila folder and was about to put it back when he noticed something else on the desk. It was Aleksis' file and it was marked with a 1 on the upper-left corner. He picked it up and noticed that his own file was just underneath. B's file had a 2 on it. He scowled and felt the sudden urge to tear the office apart. Surprisingly, B let it go, an unusual thing for the violent young man to do. His previous bouts of insomnia coupled with this night's misadventure had drained him of energy. Satisfied with the information he had found and deathly tired, B decided to call it a night. He made sure everything was put back in its place and exited the room. Once in the hallway, however, B froze in place. A shadowy figure stood a few feet away from him.

"The jig is up young man," said a calm, male voice that came from the shadow.

"…who the fuck are you?" B asked, defiantly. The voice didn't sound familiar to him.

"Language like that does nothing for one's image," the shadow curtly and coolly said.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: I'm back, baby! *like nobody cares* Well, for those of you who still care I've finally updated! Obviously. I'm sorry it took me forever. School, ya' know. Thank You for reading and enjoy!:)_

Beyond Birthday squared his shoulders and straightened his back. He was trying to make himself look as big as possible in a sort of animalistic, alpha-male manner. He hid his makeshift key behind his back. If the shadow came at him, B would pounce and go straight for the jugular. He glared into the darkness and commanded, "Show me your face."

"I would," the shadow said, "but I'm not much to look at."

"Stop fucking around with me and do as I say," B said severely. He tightened the grip on his concealed weapon. _I ought to stab this son of a bitch in the windpipe just for pissing me off!_ B thought.

The shadow sighed heavily. "Again with the language? May I suggest visiting the library? Your vocabulary is grossly limited."

"I'll kill you for speaking to me like that," B bluffed. Bluffed because he knew that he wouldn't be able to kill unless death was destined to happen that night.

"It appears that I have wounded your pride," the stranger said with a chuckle. "I must admit that I'm quite prideful myself, so it's easy to detect it in others."

B was annoyed with the calm tone of the stranger's voice. To him, it seemed like this person wasn't taking him too seriously. Usually, a person's response to a threat would be fight or flight, but this man was calm and still. B grinded his teeth as he tried to think of ways to get out this current predicament. Initiating an attack against a man whose strength he didn't know would be stupid and making a run for it would be even more so.

"Well," the shadow said, "our conversation is going nowhere, which is a shame because I'm terribly curious as to why you where inside the student records office. Would you please enlighten me?"

_Lie_, B told himself. "You see," B said and looked down at his feet, "I was mad that you caught me coming out of the student records office because…it's embarrassing."

"First of all," the man began, "you weren't mad that you were caught, you were angry or upset or perhaps furious. Being mad means you're crazy. But I digress, why are you embarrassed?"

B glowered on the inside, but he maintained a cool head. "I was embarrassed because I did this for a…" B swallowed hard, pretending to be nervous, "…for a girl. I like her, but I was too shy to talk to her. I wanted to know more about her, and that's why I'm here." B lifted his head and looked at the shadow with false shame in his eyes and mischief in his mind.

"'I see' said the blind man," the shadow remarked. The man then began to clap and cheer, "Brava! You're quite the actor. That was a very believable performance, but it's clear to me that you're lying through your teeth. In the first few minutes of speaking with you, I have seen that you are anything but shy. This is why I greatly doubt that a member of the fairer sex would leave you too stunned for words. Now, what have you to say to that, my brazen young friend?"

B smiled demonically and said, "If I were lying, I am completely justified in doing so. Would you trust someone whose face you couldn't see?"

"No," the man replied, "it would be foolish to do so."

"I'm glad you see it my way," B said gleefully. "So, are you going to tell me who you are?"

The man was silent for a few minutes. After which, he gently cleared his throat and said, "My name is Eraldo Coil."

B incredulously raised an eyebrow and said, "Eraldo Coil, huh?"

"Yes…and you're Bryan Loki, but people here at Wammy's call you B. Correct?"

Beyond Birthday was stupefied. He actually felt a cold sensation shiver through his body. He never felt this way. _H-How can it be?_ He asked himself. _What's going on today? How is it that everyone seems to know who I am before I utter one word? What's this guy up to?_ "How do you know my name?" B asked.

"Oh, I know way more than that," Eraldo Coil said smugly. "I know that you're originally from Los Angeles, California, and…well… I'm not sure whether it was nature or nurture that made you such a disturbed young man, but medical examinations have revealed that you were abused as a child. Your mother was Japanese and your father was American. Both of them suffered from mental disorders and both died in tragic accidents. However, regardless of all your hardships, you're a remarkable young man. You're intelligence and critical thinking skills are astounding…despite your fowl mouth and fowl temper. B, the reason I know so much about you is because you have a great deal of potential. If there's a shift in the universe, your future will be very much decided."

B silently shook with anger. The fact that people had been getting the upper hand on him lately was infuriating. That day, two complete strangers had done it-one too many in B's opinion. Letting go of the minuscule amount of restraint he possessed, B gripped the knife-like key in his hand until blood pulsed out of the wounds on his knuckle. Suddenly, B threw his head back and laughed with hellish joy. He then began to pace back and forth, like a repressed beast inside of a man-made cage. With what sounded like a primal roar, B charged toward Coil with his weapon held high. Coil skillfully dodged B's attack and forcefully grabbed his arm. He pinned B to the ground with a loud thud and seized the sharpened key.

"AGGGGHHH! B shouted at the top of his lungs. 'NOW YOU'VE REALLY MADE ME FUCKING PISSED, SHITHEAD!" He thrashed about like a wild animal caught in a steel trap.

"Please don't do that," Coil said, his voice sounding only slightly worried. "The way I'm holding your arm could cause me to unintentionally dislocate it. Believe me, I bear you no ill will, nor do I wish to harm you. Do you trust me?"

"AUGH! That hurts like a bitch!" B yelled. "Are you seriously asking me to trust you when you're trying to rip my fucking arm off?" Despite the fury of his speech, B's flailing about stopped slowly.

"Interesting," Coil mused, "you've been sent to therapy since you came here, and we have yet to understand what it is exactly that makes you tick. Pray tell me, is it nature or is it nurture?"

B was silently still for a moment. He craned his face up at the shadow that was Eraldo Coil and smiled a ghastly smile. "Some of us are just born with it," he said in a voice that sounded like it was hinting at something more-as we all know.

"I would say that you're a strange young boy, but that wouldn't be fair of me. When I was your age I did many strange things, too…in fact…I still do, or so people tell me."

"Do you think we can find common ground when I'm not actually being _pinned to the ground_?"

"I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt," Coil said as he slightly loosened the grip on B's arm. B seized the opportunity and spun around onto his back. He socked Coil in the eye and broke free. Coil, however, wasn't easily defeated, and he quickly recovered from the blow.

Now standing, B tried to get a look at Coil's face-hoping that luck would be on his side. Coil was now partially lit by moonlight, but his face was still unknown to B. All he could see was that Coil wore a white, long-sleeved shirt. "The darkness is on your side it seems," B growled. "I may not be able to kill you, but I'm still gonna fuck you up!"

"The darkness is on _my_ side?" Coil said in a surprisingly puzzled tone; the latter part of B's threat didn't appear to faze him. "A very outlandish statement indeed. Forgive me, but there's something about you that is…"

"That's what?" B said, amused.

"Unnatural."

"Surprising. Something you don't know. Something you will never know! HEHEHEHEHE!" B cackled out loud like a devil. "Well, come on, fucker!" He taunted. "You have my key. Cut me! Knife Me! STAB ME! It wouldn't be the first time."

Coil took a few steps towards B and stopped. "I thought I had made myself clear. I don't wish to harm you." With that said, Coil tossed the key aside. B saw where it landed.

"What a jackass," B muttered. Without thinking, he lunged for his key.

"No, B," Coil calmly disagreed, "you're the jackass." In a flash, Coil reached out and pinched down firmly on B's shoulder using his thumb and index finger.

"Huhn?" B said as everything around him faded to black. Coil quickly caught B before his face hit the floor.

"It's off to bed with you," Coil said. Carefully, he placed his shoulders under B's arm and lifted him up. Coil's jet-black eyes then saw that B's hand was bruised and lacerated. "What do we have here?" he said, eyeing the damaged hand, "I suppose I'll have to bandage this up." Little by little, Coil carried B out of the administrative offices and out toward the boy's dormitory. Moonlight illuminated their path, and it shone light on Coil's true identity. If B had been awake, he would've clearly seen that Eraldo Coil was not this man's name. The name B would've seen belonged to the world's greatest detective-

L. Lawliet.


End file.
